OpenRA
[[Datei:OpenRA (Command & Conquer)|miniatur|Kurzfilm zu OpenRA (englisch)]] OpenRA ist eine quelloffene (englisch ‚open source‘) Neuumsetzung unter anderem von Alarmstufe Rot und Command & Conquer – Der Tiberiumkonflikt. Das Spiel wurde betriebssystemübergreifend in C# mit Hilfe der SDL-Bibliotheken geschrieben und erfordert das auch sogenannte NetFX oder (ersatzweise) Mono. Beim ersten Start lädt die Anwendung auf Wunsch alle weiteren freien Spieledateien herunter oder übernimmt die benötigten Dateien von den Original-CDs. Die letzte freigegebene Ausgabe war 20180923. Weitere Einzelheiten In OpenRA sind viele Funktionen eingebaut, welche eigentlich erst in späteren C&C-Titeln (also nach Alarmstofe Rot) eingearbeitet wurden. Der Menübildschirm zeigt ein Spielfeld auf dem sich Einheiten bekämpfen wie es auch bei Generäle üblich ist. Die strategisch wichtigen Ölförderplattformen, welche fortlaufend für Einkommen sorgen, sind ebenfalls neu. Zudem wurde ein Nebel des Krieges implementiert, welcher aufgeklärtes Gelände, in denen keine Einheiten stationiert sind, wieder ergrauen lässt. Die Oberfläche ist modernisiert und erinnert vom Aufbau eher an aktuelle Alarmstufe-Rot-Teile. Beim Bewegen von Einheiten erscheint kurz ein Zielvektor, wie er erst in Tiberian Sun eingearbeitet wurde. Das Kräfteverhältnis wurde besser oder anders ausgeglichen, so daß die alliierte Artillerie eine höhere Reichweite und Durchschlagskraft besitzt. Die Kreuzer treffen nun zufällig, so daß durch manuelles Zielen keine höhere Treffsicherheit erreichen werden kann. Die Geländewagen… genauer auch Ranger-4WD-Geländewagen (siehe auch Einheiten, der Alliierten, in Alarmstufe Rot 1, bei CnC-Saga am 21.8.2018, u.a. mit „Ranger-4WD-Geländewagen“; im Englischen Ranger, und umgangssprachlich auch Jeeps) genannt können jetzt einen Fahrgast aufnehmen. Infrantrie kann nicht mehr so leicht von Panzern überfahren werden, was ihnen mehr Nutzen im späteren Spielverlauf gibt. Die Sowjets haben eine mobile Flak bekommen, welche nebenen Flugzeugen unter anderem auch Fußtruppen bekämpfen kann. Zudem wurden einige Grafiken aufgefrischt – Panzer und Sammler explodieren nicht einfach wenn sie zerstört wurden sondern zerfallen in Einzelteile und hinterlassen kurzzeitig Trümmer, welche das betreffende Gelände unpassierbar machen und zudem von einem Mechanikerim Englischen Field mechanic genannt; nicht zu verwechseln mit den sogenannten Mechanobots, welche in der unzensierten Ausgabe wohl eher (Feld-)Sanitäter (und im Englischen [(Red Alert 1)|[Field Medic]]) genannt werden (siehe auch Lösung AR, CnC-Community-News, am 18.4.2007; u.a. mit ‚Mechanobot‘ und „Sanitäter“) übernommen und wieder einsatzbereit gemacht werden können. Verteidigungsanlagen zeigen ihre Reichweiten beim Platzieren (in einem weißen Kreis) an. Des Weiteren wird auf moderne Grafikbibliotheken und Internetfähigkeit wert gelegt. Die Originale lassen sich nur noch über virtuelle Privatnetzwerke – wie beispielsweise Hamachi – spielen, da die Westwood-Online-Server im Jahre 2014 abgeschaltet wurden.EA: Aus für 50 Server, darunter BF2, C&C und NfS – WinFuture.de, am 12.5.2014; u.a. mit „… Ende Juni man die Multiplayer-Dienste der über GameSpy betriebenen Spiele abschalten ….“ Enthaltene Teile (Mods) Es ist einfach selber Mods durch Anpassen der MiniYAML-Konfigurationsdateien zu erstellen. Tatsächlich sind unter anderem Alarmstufe Rot und der Tiberiumkonflikt beide als Mods der gleichen Spiele-Engine aufgebaut. Enthaltene Teile oder auch (weitere) sogenannte Mods: * Alarmstufe Rot – der Namensgeber (im Englischen ‚Red Alert‘ genannt) * Tiberian Dawn * Tiberian Sun – befindet sich noch in der EntwicklungWhat is OpenRA? (englisch) – Entwicklerseite, u.a. mit ‚Tiberian Sun … is under development‘ (Stand: 7.5.2018)OpenRA/mods/ts/ (englisch) – Unterseite bei GitHub (letzte Änderung am: 6.5.2018; zuletzt abgerufen am: 7.5.2018) * Dune 2000w:c:de.dune:OpenD2k – Eintrag im Dune-Schwesterwiki zum ebenfalls in OpenRA enthaltenen freien (oder quelloffenen) Dune 2000 Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:OpenRA * OpenRA – bei UbuntuUsers.de * Interview mit Paul Chote von OpenRA – Strategiespiele.net, am 2.3.2017 ---- * Entwicklerseite (englisch) ** GitHub (englisch) * http://www.moddb.com/games/openra (englisch) Belege und Anmerkungen Kategorie:Alarmstufe Rot Kategorie:Tiberium en:OpenRA